A Spooktacular Cyber-Halloween
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: Zettabyte experiences his first Halloween. Slight OCxOC Haters/flamers will be flamed.


A Spooktacular Cyber-Halloween

All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro while Clockwork, the halfa idea, and the Ghost Zone belong to Butch Hartman. I only own this fic idea and my OCs. Any mentioned media or food brands do NOT belong to me. There is also OCxOC Don't like, don't read.

Warning; one slightly mature joke.

It was a cloudy and breezy evening in late October. The day before the Friday before Halloween, actually. Everyone was getting ready for the most frightful yet exciting day of the season. Adults were doing decorations for their houses or setting up haunted houses, teens were planning pranks and parties, and children were getting fitted for their costumes whilst nibbling on a few early All Hallow's Eve treats. For Sasha, this would be her first Halloween in Jasper but perhaps her most exciting one.

The Goth was in her garage, dressed in a pale blue tank top with a white wolf howling at the moon with faded blue shorts and dark periwinkle socks with gray ghosts on them, carving away at her fourth pumpkin while speaking with her guardian and their feline cohort. Both Cybertronian and cat watched curiously as she cut a jagged mouth into the orange gourd. The insides of all four laid in a wet heap on some newspaper a few inches away from the finished three, the raven-haired girl planning to use the squishy orange gunk for mulch, roast half the seeds, and save the rest to be donated to the community garden. The garage was rich with the smell of the autumn fruits.

"So, these Celts and Druids once used this holiday to pay tribute to their harvest gods and scare away evil entities?" Zettabyte asked curiously.

"You got it," the nature-lover said smiling as she took out the pumpkin piece she cut out and placed it with the others, also planning to make those into mulch. "Now celebrate it for scares and fun. But a lot of the things we do are based off what the ancient Celts, Druids, and Middle Age people did back then."

"Mrowr," Midnight mewled as she pawed at the pumpkin. Her usual silvery lavender ribbon with the bells had been swapped out for an orange one with a glow-in-the-dark jack-o'-lantern decal.

"Such as?" the mechling probed gently but with a tinge of excitement. While he did read a lot of information on subjects like this, the halfa adored hearing her tell him what she knew.

Sasha chuckled before explaining, "Bobbing for apples was based off an old tradition where you hang them up by a string and jump to bite into one. It was like the Celtic version of catching the bouquet. Whoever bit into an apple first was believed to be the next person who would get married. Now we use water to put the apples in. There have even been some places where they use cookies and doughnuts to tie onto strings instead of apples."

"Wow, really? Primus, your people have amazing holidays," the Cybetronian adolescent said admiringly.

The Goth giggled and joked modestly, "Well we try."

Both mismatched optics and violet eyes widened when they heard a soft _squish!_ Turning to the female Burmese, they both say that one of her black paws was slightly messy with pumpkin pulp. The female feline was staring at them innocently, trying hard not to look guilty. Both teens looked back at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. It lasted for a minute or so before they calmed down. Getting over the last of the laughter, Sasha lifted the former stray and cleaned her foot with a small dish towel she brought into the garage.

Once she was done, she let the feline stride over to the robotic titan as she said, "Good baby."

As Zettabyte tickled her under the chin with one digit, he asked his friend, "Say Sasha, who's coming to your party on Saturday?"

The party the metallic extraterrestrial youth was speaking of would be taking place that Saturday, Halloween night. The week before, her aunt and uncle, having been keeping track of the time zone in Jasper, had felt sorry for the fact that they would not be present for their niece's first Halloween in Jasper and so said in their letter that they gave her permission to throw a small party for that said holiday. The only rules were that there was to be no alcohol, tobacco or drugs, no letting the guests go upstairs unless it was to use one of the upstairs bathrooms should the downstairs one be occupied, and to end the party before midnight and make sure all the guests had access to vehicle transport as not to risk their safety. The raven-haired girl had made the invitations earlier that day which were black and orange with silver ghosts, cats, spiders, and bats. There was majority of sixteen in all.

The nature-lover began listing off the people to her partner, "Sawyer, Adalia, and Colette, though Addie and Colette have to take their younger siblings trick-o-treating first, Sierra, Isabella, some of the kids from Earth Club who aren't doing anything, Chip and Raoul are attending via webchat, a few classmates who I've done projects with, Jack, Raf, and Miko."

At the last name mentioned, Zettabyte stopped petting Midnight and stared at the human girl worriedly, "Are you sure it's safe to have Miko at the party? What if she pranks someone and it goes horribly wrong?"

"That's why the Sandersons are having her come to the party. So she won't be able to play pranks. And they asked Ms. Darby to ask Jack if he could keep an eye on her and tell them how she behaved. So, you don't have to worry about her acting up," Sasha reassured him with a smile. "Besides, having her would be better than having Vince."

"He's still bugging you about inviting him?" the mechling asked incredulously. "I thought he would have given up by now."

"Unfortunately, no. He just wants to come so he can make trouble, harass the girls I'm inviting, and brag to everybody how he attended a Morgan party," Sasha groaned.

"Well if he keeps giving you trouble, I will make sure he gets the message," Zettabyte said reassured with a determined glint in his optics.

The nature-lover smiled at her guardian, "Thanks."

The Cybertronian adolescent nodded before asking, "So what are you gonna wear for the party?"

The raven-haired girl smiled at him as she was finishing up her carving and said, "You'll see before the party. You?"

Zettabyte faked pouted for a moment before saying, "A Druid, Nephilus and Clockwork offered to help me. What are you gonna do at your party?"

"Well there's gonna be food, beverages, and sweets. Adalia and Colette are gonna do the meaty foods luckily. There's gonna be decorations, games, music, dancing, movies, and scary storytelling," the Goth told him as she wiped any dirt or pulp off the pumpkin with the dish towel. "Do you and Freestyle have anything planned?"

"Well Jadeluck and Venomarra are making treats that they said we could try. After that I'm gonna take her to the drive-in for the Fright Night Marathon before we go on a late night drive through the desert and go star-gazing," the metallic youth proclaimed. "She won't tell me what her costume is though."

"She's probably planning to surprise you in the best way possible," Sasha said playfully as she began cleaning up.

"Hey, you are gonna have treats to give out right?" Zettabyte asked immediately. The threat in the phrase trick-or-treat did not escape him and he felt sickened at the idea of someone pulling some sort of mean-spirited trick on his friend or vandalizing her house.

Sensing her friend's concern, the nature-lover quickly soothed, "You won't have to worry about that Zetta. My uncle and aunt gave me some side money for Halloween supplies."

As if to prove her point, she went inside for a few seconds before coming out with a large orange and yellow bowl. In it was a mass quantity of candy; Milky Ways, Reese's, Hershey bars, Butterfingers, Heath bars, Snickers, Baby Ruths, Pay Days, Kit Kats, Almond Joys, small plastic packages of candy corn, M&Ms, Skittles, Crunch bars, Starbursts, Twix, Mounds, Three Musketeers, and Air Heads. While the Starbursts, Skittles, Air Heads, and candy corn were fun sized, the M&Ms, Reese's, and candy bars were all _full sized._

"How come some are fun sized and others are full sized?" the mechling asked, quite boggled.

"My aunt and uncle believe that if you give the trick-or-treaters enough candy, they won't want to ask their parents for any other sweets until Thanksgiving when they bring out the pumpkin pie. And a lot of kids like the chocolate and nutty candies better than the fruit-flavored ones. Plus my aunt and uncle like being called 'hip' and 'cool' by the kids and teens in town," Sasha chuckled. "Last Halloween, I heard they gave out small packages of cookies like Chip Ahoys and Oreos. Sometimes they would give the chaperones small gifts like money, coupons, or toys for the babies they had with them."

"That was nice of them," the Cybertronian adolescent said sincerely. "Are you gonna have candy for the party too?"

"You bet," the raven-hiared girl nodded with a smile. "Hey, I almost forgot to ask; what is Sideswipe gonna be doing for Halloween?"

Zettabyte winced a bit as he replied, "If we were talking about the pre-faction switch Sideswipe, he would probably be going around pranking friends and rivals alike. But post-faction switch Sideswipe is a little more…unpredictable. And not in a good way."

The Goth cringed a bit before asking, "That kind of wild, dark streak, huh?"

The robotic titan nodded, then quickly changed to topic, as he said, "But at least Freestyle and I have the night to ourselves."

"And I'm sure you'll guys have a great night," Sasha agreed as she finished gathering her stuff and started towards the inside door. "Especially if her costume is PG-13 or over."

"Sasha!" the metallic extraterrestrial half whined half gasped with a blush. But his partner had already gone inside.

 _The next day at school during lunch; Sasha's Perspective_

It was going so far so good for Sasha that morning.

She had not been stopped in the hallway by the red-headed menace on her way to class. She had not received any passed notes in class from the bully. Best of all, he had managed to slip the invitations into all of her guests' lockers without feeling watched. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the punk in any of her classes.

 _If he's planning to do something horrible to any of my guests, he'll be eating his Halloween candy_ _ **and**_ _Thanksgiving dinner through a tube,_ the nature-lover thought venomously as she hugged her lunch back to her chest which was clothed by a black turtleneck that had an orange pumpkin and white crossbones on it. She also had on black jeans and silver and white tennis shoes.

"Mrowr," Midnight mewled from the backpack, sensing her owner's ire.

"It's okay Midnight. We're going to have lunch outside," the Goth reassured as they walked to the outside lunch areas. She saw Adalia, Colette, and Sawyer sitting at their usual table and went to join them. She was surprised when she sat down and saw that they had pleased looks on their faces.

"Hey Sasha, did you hear what happened?" Adalia asked excitedly.

"No, what?" the raven-haired girl inquired as she politely took a pumpkin scone that Colette offered and nodded her thanks.

"Vince got suspended and grounded!" the adolescent Chicana cheered.

"Seriously?! How did that happen?" Sasha asked, both shocked and delighted.

"The jerk tried playing a prank on one of the kids from the chess club yesterday after school, a while after Earth Club ended ," Sawyer began to explain. "He was planning to put dead meal worms in the kid's sandwich but he got them mixed up with peanuts which the kid was allergic to. They got him to the hospital just in time but the principal was furious."

"So were the parents and other chess club members," Colette put in.

"The principal suspended Vince for two weeks and had the coach kick him off the team for the rest of the season," the soccer-player continued.

"And the grounded part?" the raven-haired girl pressed.

"Apparently Vince's mom found the grub words when she was making dinner and she flipped," Adalia explained. "My mom and little brother were passing the house when she screamed. They said that it sounded like she was being murdered."

"I bet Vince's dad made the same scream when he found out Vince was suspended from school and the rest of the football season," Sawyer added.

"Well it just goes to shows how much tomfoolery the principal will let guys like Vince do before he's had enough like the rest of us," Colette stated coolly before her mouth split into a wide grin. "But at least now he can't bug Sasha about coming to the party and he can't crash it."

"Here, here," the other two students cheered in unison before laughing.

Sasha herself couldn't help but laugh as well as she finished the last of her scone.

"Mrowr," Midnight meowed as she pushed her head through the zipper gap of the nature-lover's backpack to look at her surroundings.

"Hey kitty," Adalia cooed as she tickled the Burmese under the chin while Sasha opened some cat food for the former stray. As they all dug into their respective lunches, the Goth felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The red-haired threat to her party had been removed and now nothing would keep her and her friends from having some safe, worry-free Halloween fun. And she intended to keep it that way.

 _A few hours later; Sasha's Perspective_

"We're really excited for your party Sasha," Isabella said to the Goth. It was after school and everyone was heading out. Very few clubs were open that day as many of the teachers in charge of them cancelled in order to get home to their families or prepare their houses for the trick-or-treaters and pranksters. The Earth Club was one of these cancelled clubs as Ms. Kissaryn had been invited by her sister to spend the All Hallow's Eve weekend with her.

"Thanks Isabella. I'll be seeing you there. You too, Sierra," the raven-haired girl nodded at the light auburn-haired girl.

Sierra nodded with a smile but frowned as she said, "I still can't believe what Vince did. I don't care if it was an accident, it was wrong. Allergies aren't funny. I should know. My Aunt Nina, my mom's older sister, is allergic to cranberries. One time, she accidently ate some of her co-worker's fruit salad, which had dried cranberries in it, and she had an allergic reaction so bad, it looked like a combination of bug bites and sunburns had covered her body."

The nature-lover nodded in sympathy. While she herself didn't have any allergies, she had a good number of relatives who did.

"Well I can assure you guys that the food at the party will have labels that list the ingredients so anyone who has allergies will know what's okay for them to eat," Sasha promised with a smile, patting herself on the back for making the plan before hand.

The two girls nodded in approval before bidding their classmate goodbye and heading to the exit. As Sasha finished closing her locker and making sure Midnight was comfortable in her backpack, she turned to leave. Only to come face to face with Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Hey Sasha, we just wanted to say hi before we head out to meet the bots," the obsidian-haired boy said in a kind voice with a smile.

"And we're really happy about coming to your party," the computer prodigy added politely, adjusting his glasses. "My parents were happy for me when I told them I was invited to a party since they and all my older siblings are going out tomorrow and won't be able to take me trick-or-treating."

"Well I'm happy to hear that," the nature-lover nodded.

"I still don't see why I can't play a teeny tiny prank at the party," Miko whined to Jack.

"Miko, your idea of a teeny tiny prank is setting up a room to make it look like cult ritual," the obsidian-haired boy groaned. "Look, my mom told the Sandersons that I would keep you out of trouble and from causing it. And that's just what I'm gonna do. That and making you do your homework. Did you even get your textbooks yet?"

The foreign exchange student huffed and ignored him before asking the Goth with a smile, "So do you and Zetta want to come with us to the base?"

"No thank you. Zetta and I are gonna watch a horror movie marathon before he goes to meet up with Freestyle. She and him are gonna be gone until midnight tomorrow. It's to prevent anyone who stumbles into the garage from asking me why I have a car that isn't my aunt's, uncle's, or cousins' car. Plus they have their own plans," Sasha answered coolly.

"What kind of plans?" Rafael asked curiously.

"They're just gonna hang out. And no, they won't do anything they know is illegal. Now I gotta get home. I want to finish my homework before the marathon starts," the raven-haired girl declared as she put her backpack straps over her shoulders and made her way to the front of the school while waving back at them. "Bye!"

As Sasha left, she heard Jack say, "We're still going back to get your textbooks Miko."

The last thing the Goth heard was a groan from the Japanese teen.

 _Outside the school; Zettabyte's Perspective_

Zettabyte waited patiently for his partner to come out. A few meters away from where he was parked were the Autobots. He tried to ignore them as he remained still. Unfortunately, the three members of Team Prime were in a talkative mood. While he didn't mind Bee at all, Bulkhead's way of conversing was more sarcastic and blunt. Arcee was good company most of the time, but there were times when the femme seemed too interested and vocalized her opinions in a way that reminded the ruby and sapphire mechling of how he would see Jack talk with his mother.

 **[Hey Zetta, what are you doing for Halloween?]** the yellow scout asked politely. The four Cybertronians were in a particular part of the street curb where there was just enough space for them to talk without being heard by the students.

"I'm gonna be with Freestyle. We're just planning to hang out," the young neutral said casually.

"Yeah, I bet," the moss-colored mech grumbled. The sapphire two-wheeler, who was closest to him, quickly hit him with her front tire and hushed him (more like told him to shut his trap) but the damage was done.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zettabyte snapped, but didn't give his older rival a chance to respond. "You're one to talk. The only reason you and Miko won't be hanging out together tomorrow is because you two have separate, assigned agendas because your leader and her host parents don't trust you and her. And honestly, I don't blame them. Optimus or the Sandersons. You two always get into trouble and when you apologize, it's only because you were caught, not because you feel ashamed or you've learned a lesson."

That certainly put the Wrecker in his place as he shut up but he still radiated an aura of aggravation.

"Wow, you're getting better at shutting people up," Arcee laughed before her tone turned serious. "But I am curious as to what you and Freestyle are-"

The sapphire femme was interrupted by the approach of the neutral mechling's human charge. As usual, as the Goth saw the three Autobots near her partner, her face contorted into a suspicious and slightly annoyed look.

"I'm here," the nature-lover announced to her guardian gently. She stared between her friend and the three Autobots. "Okay, what went down?"

"Nothing. Just talking," the Cybetronian halfa stated calmly as he opened his passenger door. "C'mon, let's get home. The first movie of the marathon is _Scream_."

The raven-haired girl seemed to accept her friend's answer as she got inside him. Just as he began pulling out of the parking lot, Bumblebee spoke up once more.

 **[Do you know what Sideswipe is doing?]** the Autobot mechling asked his neutral friend.

"Believe me Bee, if I knew, I would tell you," Zettabyte answered before driving away.

The three bots stood watched him go until their own charges came out.

 _A few hours later at Sasha's house; Third Person Perspective_

Sasha yawned and stretched as the end credits of _Halloween_ rolled. She had already eaten a dinner consisting of red beans, sautéed zucchini, and roasted eggplant with organic lemonade before taking them to the sink. The jack-o-lanterns were brought still inside, so that no early pranksters would smash them but the nature-lover had enough bravery to leave the fake cobwebs, headstones, skeletons, zombie limbs, bat wind chime, and orange and purple lights as they were. Midnight was fast asleep herself and remained so as Sasha picked her up. Out of the three of them, the only one who was full awake was Zettabyte, no doubt waiting for Freestyle to arrive. Just as the Goth was about to enter her home, they heard a tap on the garage door. Smiling knowingly, Sasha opened the garage door to reveal the aubergine, light maroon, and dark magenta femmenet in her vehicle form.

Zettabyte grinned, transforming into his own vehicle mode before cruising up to her and saying jokingly, "About time you came. I was starting to think you forgot."

"Sorry about that. Airachnid got into a sparring match with Soundwave which ended with them damaging the sparring room which I got stuck cleaning up," Freestyle apologized in a gentle tone before she greeted his human friend. "Hi Sasha, Happy Halloween."

Realizing that technically it was Halloween as it was fifteen minutes past midnight, Sasha replied back with a smile, "Hello Freestyle, Happy Halloween to you too. Now I expect you to have him back in twenty-four hours. Until then, have fun."

"Got it! You have fun too Sasha," Freestyle said with friendly tone before she began a slow cruise, waiting for the neutral mechling to give his goodbye.

"Have a Happy Halloween Sasha, I'll see you in twenty-four hours. I love you," the ruby and sapphire mechling said kindly.

"Same to you. I love you too Zetta. See you soon," the Goth responded with a caring grin as she watched the two lovebirds (though they had yet to admit it to each other) drive away before she closed the garage door and retreated inside her house.

 _Several hours later; Sasha's Perspective_

"Man, I woke up late," Sasha yawned to herself as she looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read ten fifteen. "Well better late than never."

"Meow," Midnight mewled as if to say she agreed whilst she dug into her cat food.

The raven-haired chuckled before she got out some pancake mix, milk, eggs, and chocolate chips. She mixed the batter and put in a generous amount of chocolate chips. Just as she was about to heat a pan, she heard a knock on the door. Turning the stove off, she went to answer it. Opening the door she saw that it was none other than her three friends.

"Hey Sasha! We brought breakfast," Adalia said cheerily. She wore a pale orange long-sleeved T-shirt with the picture of a cartoonish candy corn monster with black letters under it saying; **Eat Your Candy Before It Eats You.** Along with this she wore a beige skirt and peach-colored sneakers with gray socks that had a candy corn motif on them. In her arms was a box of pumpkin streusel muffins.

"We thought we could have breakfast with you before we help you set up the decorations," Colette added kindly. She was dressed in a flowy burgundy blouse with a black skirt that had a white butterfly on the side. The dark auburn-haired teen also had pale red low-heel shoes. In her arms, she had a plate of apple fritters.

"That is if you want to," Sawyer spoke up politely. He was missing his jacket and had a black shirt with orange spider web print and dark jeans with black and navy blue tennis shoes. In his arms was a box of parfaits, all in glasses and filled with yogurt, granola, peaches, and blackberries (the two last ingredients were obviously mimicking the colors of Halloween).

"Of course. Come on in guys. I was about to make chocolate chip pancakes too. We can make it into a little breakfast feast. Thank you," the nature-lover said, allowing them in. Sasha herself was wearing a black and orange striped tank top, black camouflage sweatpants, and concrete socks with a dark orange jack-o-lantern motif with her dark magenta slippers. As the three teens entered, Midnight came striding up to them, mewling to them as she began rubbing up against their legs.

"Hey kitty," Sawyer said with a grin as the female feline rubbed against his legs before moving onto the two girls.

"Hello little one," Colette giggled as she placed the plate down on the kitchen table before crouching down to pet the black cat.

"Hey Sawyer, do you think you can pour the drinks," Sasha asked as she began heating the pan, adding some butter.

"Sure," the soccer player said, setting the parfaits down before going to the refrigerator. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Grape juice," the Goth responded as she finished the first set of pancakes and began the second set.

"Orange juice," Adalia announced as she got out the plates and utensils."

"Grape juice," Colette claimed as she petted Midnight who was in her lap.

"Well it's a tie. I'm getting orange juice as well," Sawyer laughed as he got out the juices and and some cups. Once he poured all the juices, he put the quarts back into the fridge before taking the cups to the table.

Once everything was set up and everyone was seated, Sasha brought the pancakes over with some syrup and began serving her friends and herself. Once they were seated, they dug in. A few minutes into their most important meal of the day, they began talking.

"So how we gonna go about decorating?" Adalia asked.

The raven-haired girl swallowed the piece of muffin she had in her mouth before responding, "Well I got some black and orange biodegradable party supplies courtesy of a friend of my uncle's. And I have some reusable paper lanterns, left over cobwebs, and a orange and black spider web tablecloth. My aunt and uncle said I can even use the LED light projector."

"Sounds like we have the right material. All we need to do is organize how we're going to arrange it," Colette put in as she spooned some of the parfait into her mouth.

"And I'll need someone to oversee the music and movies. So no one will change them without warning," the raven-haired girl said.

"I could be in charge if you want," the African American teen piped up.

Sasha smiled at him and nodded before she turned to the two female teens, "The party is starting at 8:30. How long are you two gonna be trick-or-treating with your siblings?"

"Well the four of us are going together because Manuel and Claudia have the same curfew at eight forty-five so we'll probably get to your part at about nine ten," the Chicana teen estimated. "But our parents promise to swing by with the food so you and Sawyer can set it up."

"And you guys are sure you won't mind if everyone gets a good chunk of the food before you arrive?" the nature-lover asked gently.

"That' what we hope for. Food is meant to be enjoyed and shared, not hogged," the French teen said with a wise smile.

The raven-haired girl then asked, "So I'll just tell Chip and Raoul that you guys are gonna be a late arrivers and that I'll patch them through when you arrive, correct?"

Both girls nodded with slight blushes on their faces but soft smiles on their lips.

Sasha smiled back as she raised her glass and spoke, "A toast then. To a great Halloween party."

The other three grabbed their glasses, shouted "here, here", and clinked their glasses together. They would make sure this would be a night to remember.

 _Five hours later on the outskirts of Jasper; Zettabyte's Perspective_

"Well that took longer than we thought," Zettabyte stated as he and Freestyle stepped out of the Groundbridge and into the desert.

What the two teenage Cybertronians thought would be a quiet morning was quite the opposite. One of the drones had found out that the two youths had planned to stay out until midnight and had told the Knock Out and Breakdown. The two grown mechs had stopped the two young adults from reaching Soundwave, sat them down in an empty room, and began going over advice and warnings with them. It wouldn't have been so bad if 1) it hadn't lasted for five hours and 2) it didn't include some rather…mature advice. Both mechling and femmenet's faceplates had heated so much and had become so blue with the Energon rushing to their cheeks, they could have been mistaken for being blue blow-torch flames. When the talk was finished, the two dashed faster to Soundwave than a Velocitronian before they disappeared through the bridge like a flame in the wind.

"I don't know why everyone assumes we haven't had Health Ed yet," the on-and-off again Decepticon femmenet huffed. "We're not sparklings."

Zettabyte nodded as he looked at his childhood friend and crush and nodded, "Now that you think about, it is pretty insulting."

"So what are the plans?" Freestyle asked, trying to forget about the embarrassing.

"Well I was thinking we can go into the Ghost Zone to munch on some treats and get into our costumes, go to the drive-in theatre, star-gazing, and a quiet cruise," the ruby and sapphire mechling spoke gently.

The aubergine, light maroon, and dark magenta femmenet grinned and nodded as she held up a small parcel, "I agree. I can't wait to show you mine."

The neutral youth smiled and felt his spark flutter a bit as he fiddled with his gauntlet for a few seconds before a green and black portal opened before them. The two stepped into it simultaneously and began their short walk into the spirit realm. When they arrived they were surprised and pleased to see their friends grinning at them as they entered. They were immediately flocked with greetings, hugs, and pats on the backs.

"We're so glad you could make it," Terrana claimed with a smile as she hugged the two mechanical youths. "I can't wait for you two to try the treats I made."

"And the ones I made," Dracora added with a smile.

"And mine," Venomarra added confidently.

"And we better get you into your costumes," Nephilus put in. It was then that Zettabyte noticed that they all had some hints of costumes. Nephilus had painted his body black and white to look like a skeleton. Riversong's furry parts were dyed slate gray with hints of crimson red. The three femmes were dressed in long gowns and while Clockwork just had some markings painted on his faceplate. Just then, the mechling noticed something else.

"Hey where's Jadeluck and Karmaro?" he asked curiously.

"They're hanging out with their kids tonight. They told us to give you their greetings and a taste of their treats," Riversong spoke up before she began tugging the two to follow her. "Now c'mon! Let's socialize!"

Out of the corner of his optic, Zettabyte saw Freestyle grinning with excitement. As the two were brought to a table of different goodies that smelled as delicious as they looked, he felt a giddiness build up inside them as well. Before they could dig in, however, Clockwork came over with a cool smile.

Clockwork then put in, "Now young Zetta, I think your costume has been finished for a quite awhile."

"The treats will still be here when you get back," the spirit of dragons and phoenixes assured them.

The mechling nodded as he and Freestyle followed their friends to get help with their costumes and start their Halloween.

 _Six hours later at Sasha's House; Sasha's Perspective_

Sasha smiled as she stared at her dark angel costume in the mirror. She wore a short black and aqua Lolita dress with fingerless black arm warmers, black slippers with dark green gems on the toes, black and silver lace choker with a dark blue gem on it, nails painted aqua and lilac, dark purple lipstick and eye shadow. She had also dyed some of her hair aqua and dark purple and had fake black feathery wings on her back.

"Well Midnight, what do you think?" the Goth asked the black cat.

Midnight responded with a purr, as though she was approving of the costume.

The nature-lover just chuckled as she scooped up the cat and made her way downstairs. She grinned as she saw the decorations in the main room where the party would be at. Balloons, lanterns, and streamers decorated the corners of the room. The LED lights were flashing and the song playing at the moment was Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns at a good volume. There was a space to play Truth or Dare and storytelling by spinning the bottle, Halloween Pictionary, and a small metal tub for apple bobbing. The refreshment table had the tablecloth and a few cobwebs on the corners.

The food looked delectable; hot dogs wrapped croissant dough to look like mummies, mini sliders (half had beef while the other half had mini pea patties), sweet potato fries shaped and cooked to look like scraggly fingers lightly coated with salty and sweet spices, meatless black bean pumpkin chili, blue corn chips to go with the cheese dip that resided in a small pumpkin that Colette hollowed out, olive pizza and pepperoni pizza. The drinks included apple cider, punch with a hand shaped chunk of ice, water, and soda. But the crown jewels were the sweets.

For the desserts there were cake pops decorated to look like spiders, pumpkins, and bats, pumpkin cinnamon rolls, popcorn mixed with candy corn, apple slices and yogurt covered raisins attached together with some peanut butter to look like lips with teeth (Sasha knew that some of the parents, like Ms. Darby, would get upset if their children ingested too much sugar and that was drama she didn't need), coffin shaped chocolate cookies, a plastic cauldron filled with chocolate truffles, all coated with things from caramel drizzle to sprinkles, was the centerpiece, and goodie bags.

"This is gonna be awesome," Sasha breathed to herself when she heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it. "Coming!"

Opening the door she saw it was Sawyer, expertly faking to be a zombie. His costume was a zomebie complete with makeup, fake blood, and torn clothing. He stopped his zombie act after five seconds before and grinned at her.

"Hey Sasha," he said with a grin as he stepped inside.

"Hey Sawyer. I'm glad you came early. I need your opinion on what movie I should play first," the Goth said with a smile.

"Hey, you know I'm your guy," the soccer player chuckled as he followed her.

After debating for ten minutes, they decided on the _Evil Dead_ remake, agreeing though that Raf should be kept away from it at all costs. Five more minutes later, the guests arrived. The firsts were Jack, Raf, and Miko. The obsidian-haired boy was dressed to look like ghoul, pale makeup and white robe. Raf wore a simple werewolf costume with rubber paws and mask whilst he wore dark brown clothing. Miko was dressed as a witch, her face having some hot pink glitter face paint to go with her pink and black broomstick. Sierra and Isabella arrived a few minutes after. Isabella was dressed as an undead bride, covered in fake dried blood and a yellowed veil while holding a bouquet of dead weeds and flowers. Sierra was a vampiress, having purchased some glow in the dark vampire fangs and painted a drop of blood flowing from her mouth. Everyone else came around past eight forty.

Miko made a face at the apple, peanut butter, and yogurt-covered raisin lips, "Dude, why do you have these? Halloween is about treats. And raisins and fruit aren't treats."

Before Jack could reprimand the Asian girl, Isabella immediately came to the hostess' defense, "Oh, enough out of you. Sasha is just being a responsible hostess. Do you honestly think that just because we're teens that our parents aren't worried about us eating too much sugar? And I highly doubt that your parents will consider letting you come back to Jasper if you go back to Tokyo with cavities."

Sasha soon stepped forward to keep the argument from escalating, "Okay, let's all calm down. We're all here to enjoy a party. Miko, no one says you have to eat the apple lips. Jack and I are gonna let that slide but behave, at least until after the party. Now, let's get this thing started."

Just as she said that, Sawyer, having sensed the aggravation and wanting to diffuse it, raised the volume of the song which was This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson. The argument was instantly forgotten.

 _In the Ghost Zone; Zettabyte's Perspective_

Zettabyte bit into another one of Terrana's pumpkin and Nectar biscuits, savoring the sweet blend. The treats that the adult spirits provided were delicious. Along with the biscuits were Dracora's black forest puffs, Venomarra's juicy berry clusters, and Jadeluck's cream filled oat cakes. Who knew the non-living could make such great treats.

The mechling turned to look at Freestyle who was conversing with Riversong. The femmenet's costume was that of a dark pixie with a Cybertronian sized black and amethyst corset dress with fake wings. When the mechling saw it, he nearly choked on his cluster. His own costume was just a robe with Druid glyphs on it. Simple but very unique. The hours that had gone by were very pleasant. The goodies gave him a warm relaxing feeling and talking with the beings that were like close relatives helped eased his stress.

His train of thought was interrupted when Freestyle came over and said, "Hey Zetta, having fun?"

Zettabyte nodded with a sincere grin, "Yes I am. You?"

The femmenet returned the grin as she claimed, "Totally!"

"Hey what time did you guys say your movie was gonna start?" Riversong asked them.

"It starts at nine. Why?" the neutral youth asked with curiosity. Freestyle also seemed to take interest in the question as she had one optic ridge quirked.

"Because it's eight fifty-five," the wolf femme told them.

The two Cybertronian teens looked at each other with wide optics and hissed in unison, "Scrap!"

"I'll pack you two some goodie bags," Terrana said immediately as she began gathering sweets and putting them into paper bags.

"This portal will transport you to your destination," Clockwork stated as he tapped his staff on the ground, creating said portal.

"Thank you, Clockwork. And thank you three for the treats. Give my thanks to Jadeluck as well," Zettabyte said to the three femmes as he gratefully accepted the goodie bag which he stored in his sub-space.

"You're welcome and we will," Dracora assured with a smile.

"Thank you all. Happy Halloween," the mechling announced happily.

"Yes, thank you guys. Happy Halloween," the femmenet added with a smile of her own.

"Happy Halloween to you too," the group chorused with smiles, waving as the two left.

The portal led to the drive-in theatre as Clockwork promised. Rather than taking off their costumes and transform, Zettabyte turned himself and Freestyle invisible and led him to an area where few cars were parked and they sat down together.

"What is the movie we're watching called again?" the femmenet asked.

"It's called _Paranormal Activity 5: The Ghost Dimension_ ," the young adult Cybertronian male told her.

"A fitting name," she chuckled.

They shared a laugh and smiles before the trailers started.

 _One and a half hours later at Sasha's house; Third Person Perspective_

The party was booming (though not too loud to bother the neighbors). The guests were all enjoying themselves. Even Miko had lighten up from the sarcastic mood she had presented when she came. Adalia and Colette had arrived as promise and were currently speaking to Raoul and Chip on Sasha's laptop. Colette was dressed as a Wiccan while Adalia was dressed as a nurse. Chip was dressed as Albert Einstein while Raoul was dressed as the Phantom. Sasha had to stop mingling at times to give trick-or-treaters candy but other than that, everyone was having fun. However, unnoticed to the hostess and partiers, an unwanted, red-haired party-crasher-to-be watched the party from outside.

Vince stared heatedly at the house, the music only adding to his anger as he thought, _I should be at that party._

He turned to look at the box of toilet paper, eggs, spray paint, silly string, and water balloons. He smirked in a mean way as he grabbed it and started striding towards the house. He didn't notice the red Lamborghini parked a few feet away. He didn't notice it begin to move towards it. He didn't see it transform. Until her turned around…but it was too late.

 _Inside the house; Sasha's Perspective_

Sasha was talking with Sawyer when they all heard the scream. Sawyer immediately stopped the music. The teens in the next room paused the television. The teens who were playing the party games froze. One party-goer almost spat his punch into the face of his friend. Everyone stood completely silent as possible. Sasha thought fearfully about what was going on outside. Were one of the neighbors in trouble? If so, what was it? Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard frantic banging at the door.

"Who's there?" the nature-lover asked in the bravest tone she could muster.

"Let me in!" a familiar male voice screamed.

Recognizing the voice, Sasha's fear was replaced with anger. Stomping to the door she yanked it open, only for Vince to stumble in and fall flat on his face. Midnight, who had been sitting on the couch hissed threateningly at the red-head. As the hostess shut the door, he scrambled to his feet and pointed at the door, screaming, all the blood drained from his face.

"SOMETHING'S OUT THERE!" he shrieked.

"Vince, what the heck are you doing here?!" the Goth snapped irritably.

"I was c-c-coming over and I-I saw s-something," the bully stuttered.

The nature-lover stared at him like he was a madman before opening the door and looking outside. Her eyes fell on something and her frown deepened into an angry scowl as she went walked outside. Not a minute later, she came back with a box at chucked at him so hard, that he fell on his arse.

"Were you planning to trash my house?" she asked loathingly.

Half coming out of his fear lock, Vince gulped, "It was just a little prank. But seriously, something is out there! It had giant red eyes."

"Were they really eyes or were they red lights from a cop car because I wouldn't put it past you to have gotten into _that_ kind of trouble," Sasha spat, anger evident in her eyes. "You know what? Why don't I call the cops so you can make a comparison, hmm? Sawyer, Jack, watch him for me while I call the station."

The two boys nodded as they towered over the red-head who still sat on the floor. Unknown to the teens, the Goth had seen something. And it wasn't an enemy. To her or the others teens at least.

 _One hour later in the desert; Zettabyte's Perspective_

Zettabyte hummed in content. The movie had ended quite awhile ago and the two had decided to go for a cruise, shedding their costumes and storing them away before transforming. After an hour or so, the two young adult Cybertronians found a perfect spot to rest and look up at the stars.

"What's that one again?" Freestyle asked, pointing upwards as they laid down on their backs.

"I believe they call that one Orion," the neutral youth told his companion.

"Really? Don't tell Optimus. Or any of the Autobots," she chuckled.

"Why?" Zettabyte, asked a smile spreading wider across his faceplate.

"We don't want them to get the wrong impression or big helms," the femmenet snickered.

Her snickering made him laugh which led to the both of them laughing. After they ceased guffawing, a pause of silence stretched between them. It wasn't awkward, it was…peaceful. Relaxing, almost. A few more minutes passed before they broke it.

"Hey Zetta?" the on-and-off again Decepticon spoke.

"Yes?" the mechling inquired.

"I'm really glad that you and I hung out today," the femmenet said with a serene, soft smile, turning onto her abdomen as he did the same.

"Well I'm glad too," Zettabyte replied with a genuine grin.

They stared at each other for a long time. Lilac optics stared into mismatched ones. Time seemed to stop as they drew closer to each other, not minding the fact that their servos had slowly interlocked. Their faces were inches apart as their gazes never wavered. Silvery lip plates were just brushing aubergine ones-

 _Beep! Beep!_

Both pulled away from each other at the abrupt beeping. Shaking themselves from the dazed feeling of being torn from a would-have-been blissful moment. Checking their chronometers, they saw the issue.

"Scrap, it's eleven forty-five!" Freestyle hissed as she transformed. Catching her drift, Zettabyte did so as well before they sped through the desert to the Morgan home.

 _At Sasha's house a few minutes later; Sasha's Perspective_

Sasha sighed in satisfaction as she put away the last of the leftovers. Everyone had already gone home and the rest of the house had been cleaned up. Everyone had a great time, despite the fact that Vince had attempted to ruin the event and they had to pause the party to call the police. The Goth could still recall Officer Fanzone's look of annoyance and frustration. And if she was mad, the nature-lover could only shudder at the guess of how angry Vince's parents are right now.

"Meow," Midnight mewled from her spot on the counter top.

"Well, Vince's unwanted entrance may have been annoying but at least we all had a good time," Sasha said with a shrug to the feline. Just then, she heard a familiar horn honk outside. Smiling she rushed to the inside door, opened it, grabbed the garage remote, and pressed the button. In came Zettabyte and Freestyle. "Hey guys, how was your Halloween?"

"It was great!" They said to their human friend in unison.

"Well I'm glad," the Goth told them sincerely.

"Your costume looks great by the way Sasha," the mechling added.

"Thanks Zetta," the nature-lover thanked.

"How was your Halloween Sasha?" the femmenet asked quizzically.

"Pretty good. There was a small nuisance but we took care of it. I'll tell you about it later," Sasha said as she yawned. "Right now, let's turn in. I'm beat."

"Sasha, is it okay if Freestyle stays the night?" the neutral youth asked politely.

The Goth smiled as she responded, "Sure."

"Thank you," Zettabyte said gratefully.

"Thanks Sasha," Freestyle put in sincerely.

"You're both welcome. Goodnight," the nature-lover said with a smile before closing the garage door and going back into the house, leaving them to get some rest as she prepared to go to bed herself, ending yet another All Hallow's Eve for herself.

Sorry it's late. Once again, college is time consuming. Happy belated Halloween. Haters will be ignored and flamers will be flamed.

Until next time, Happy Reading.


End file.
